Poultry meat and eggs are important food sources, whose consumption increases continually due to the growth of the human population and their great quality-price ratio. The recent epidemic of avian influenza focused the public opinion on poultry health as well as food safety and security, and poultry vaccine technology has become a worldwide concern.
Recombinant viruses expressing pathogen proteins are commonly used as poultry vaccines against targeted pathogens. Vaccines including such viruses induce expression of foreign pathogen proteins or fragments thereof within infected cells, which can subsequently induce a specific and protective humoral immunity as well as cell-mediated immunity.
In this regard, a number of viruses, in which a foreign gene derived from a pathogen has been integrated, have been developed to be used as viral-vectored vaccines. These viral vectors (or recombinant viruses) are based typically on avipox viruses, such as fowlpox (EP-A-0,517,292), herpes viruses, particularly HVT (e.g., WO-A-87/04463, 5,980,906, 5,853,733), Newcastle disease virus (NDV) or avian adenoviruses. These recombinant avian viruses display variable levels of protection, depending on the disease and/or animal.
For instance, because Poxviruses, NDV, and adenoviruses do not persist in chickens, they are not considered the best candidates for long duration of immunity in chicken. Recombinant HVT expressing antigens have shown advantages and are currently commercialized for vaccination in chicken (e.g., Vectormune® IBD, Vectormune® ND, or Vectormune® LT).
Considering the increasing number and diversity of pathogens and the continuous growth of poultry consumption, there is, however, a need for alternative vaccination strategies and/or systems that may be used to cause effective protective immunity in poultry. There is in particular a need for effective systems to procure immunity in very young animals (3 days or less) or in ovo.
In this regard, new viral serotypes have been explored, with the aim to find alternative compatible viral vectors to improve vaccination in animals, particularly in poultry, allowing stable protein expression and effective protection.
WO2014/0036735 discusses the possible use of Duck Enteritis Virus in chicken. DEV naturally infects ducks or geese but has no known tropism for chicken. This document suggests that a DEV construct may be administered to 1-week-old chicken by intramuscular injection. In this document, however, only late administration is reported.
By conducting further experiments with DEV, the inventors have, however, found that such virus is lethal when administered to young chicken (3 days or less) or in ovo. Surprisingly, although administration to chicken of a wild-type DEV (or a DEV construct containing all native genes as proposed in WO2014/0036735) one week after hatch appears well tolerated, administration of such a construct at day 1 post-hatch or in ovo causes a very massive death of the animals (i.e., between 80-100%). Even more surprisingly, the inventors have been able to modify the structure of the DEV to produce DEV constructs that may be used in poultry, including at very early stage (3 days or less) or in ovo, and that can cause substantial and early stage protein expression in vivo. Such viruses thus represent novel potent vectors for vaccinating poultry.